Life Lessons
by Azkadellio
Summary: Originally an Easter one-shot, now a CaTorAde family collection of one-shots. Influenced by Invader Johnny's 'Parenthood', with his permission to write this series inspired by his. T for language throughout.
1. Easter Egg Hunt

**This has gone through a few edits before finally becoming this. I haven't written any CaTorAde in a while, and I thought of this so I'm going with it.**

 **In this, Tori and Jade are in their late twenties, Cat is seven, Tori is her birth mother whereas Jade is her step-mother. Cat's father, Beck, divorced Tori before Cat was born, and Tori met Jade shortly after Cat was born. Beck is in here, but not in a bad way. Their divorce was mutual, and they remained close friends since, with Beck being the one who got Tori and Jade to start dating.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Wake up, momma." The smallest member of the West-Vega home says, jumping onto her pale mother's stomach and bouncing.

"Cat, what did I say about jumping on momma?" Tori asks, giggling, as she picks up her seven year old daughter.

"But it's fun." Cat answers, hugging her mother.

"Not for me." Jade says, never a morning person, as she sits up and rubs her eyes, glaring at Tori's amused laughter. "And what's so funny?" She asks, brushing her hair out of her face with her left hand.

"Momma looks like a lion." Cat says, laughing in her mother's arms before wiggling free and bouncing to Jade again.

"You're lucky I love you, Kitty." Jade says with a small smile, pulling Cat into a hug. "Now leave and get me coffee." She says, releasing Cat and laying back down.

"Come on. You know your momma's grumpy when she's awake." Tori says, picking up Cat and setting her on the carpet. "Uncles Andre and Beck are coming over later to help the Easter Bunny hide the eggs." She says, a subtle warning to her wife and a heads up to her daughter.

"No." Jade says, sitting up quickly and glaring at her wife.

"Yay! Easter Bunny!" Cat says, running out of their room and down the hall to the steps.

"Wear the pink one under our bed. Not the one you had made based off that _'Silent Hill'_ game you love so much." Tori warns, following her daughter.

"His name is Robbie, and he's awesome." Jade says, glaring after her wife. "And I'm not dressing up like a bunny." She says, rolling out of bed.

"Yes, you are." Tori says, closing the bedroom door.

 **Three Hours Later**

"I. Despise. You." Jade says, looking into the mirror, her wife behind her as Andre and Beck hide Easter Eggs while Tori's older sister Trina plays Cat to keep her entertained.

"No you don't." Tori says, failing to hold back her laughter at her wife's costume.

"Yes, I do." Jade says, glaring at the head piece of the costume on their bed. "When Cat goes to bed tonight, I'm taking every plastic egg and shoving them down your throat. Then, I'm going to put you in this costume, drive you down to the zoo, throw you in the lion exhibit, and come home." She says, looking at Tori as the tanned woman puts Jade's dark brown hair in a bun.

"Then you have to explain where her mother is." Tori says, unaffected. "Besides, you'd never do that to Cat, and you know it." She says, grabbing the head piece and handing it to Jade. "In three minutes, come out. And don't act like yourself." She says, turning to leave.

"What are you going to tell her when she asks where I am?" Jade asks, hoping Tori's need for a true family moment kicks in.

"My mom and dad called and asked for your help at their house. As far as she's aware, that's where you are." Tori says, a smirk of her own. "Adios." She says, closing the door behind her, laughter echoing down the hall.

"I hate my in-laws." Jade curses, glaring at the head. "I just had to tell Tori I love bunnies, didn't I?" She asks herself, regret heavy in her voice, as she picks up the head and cautiously puts it on. "At least the damn thing is clean and doesn't smell like threat and puke." She says, her voice muffled by the head.

"Ready to get your eggs, sweetie?" Tori asks, walking into the spare room, where Trina and Cat are playing Disney Scene It.

"Ready!" Cat says, standing up and running to her mom.

"Please tell me Jade's in the costume." Trina asks as the three of them head down the hall and down the stairs.

"Yep. And I set the webcam up to record her getting ready, and I have it sent straight to my phone." Tori answers, biting her lower lip. "And don't worry, I have some internal security cameras watching the hall, stairs, living room, downstairs hallway, kitchen, and back door." She adds in a whisper when they get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't kill you or anything." Trina promises, laughing at the thought of Jade in costume.

After the three of them get outside, they watch as Cat grabs her basket, a 'Hello Kitty' bucket that Jade had specially made to fit more since it was originally used for Halloween, and the two older women walk over to where their friends, and Trina's husband Andre, are standing. "We good to go?" Andre asks, pulling his wife into a one-armed hug, shaking his head at his sister-in-law's plan.

"We're good to go. In three, two, one." Tori says, seeing Jade in the door way before the countdown, mad that Jade didn't wait like she was supposed to, but not caring because of the image as a whole.

"Hey, Cat. It's the Easter Bunny!" Beck calls, waving to Jade to exit.

"BUNNY!" Cat yells, abandoning her eggs and basket, and running towards Jade, jumping and hugging her.

After Cat hops down and pulls 'the bunny' out into the yard, the Vega sisters, Andre, and Beck watch with great amusement as Jade walks, getting into character and playing with Cat. The body itself is pink with a yellow belly, the costume made to hide Jade's body type underneath. The pants of the outfit, also pink with yellow feet, are loose and have a puffy tail where Jade's tailbone would be, a baseball sized puffball made of the same pink material of the rest of the outfit. To keep the illusion, the suit wasn't made with a zipper. Instead, the material stretches around the waist and neck to slip on easily, with the pants having the same stretchy material around the waist as the shirt. To complete the costume, the head, which Jade noted looks like Bonnie from _'Five Nights At Freddie's'_ minus the blushing cheeks and creepy smile, with pink with bright yellow ears standing tall.

"Please tell me this is all on video." Beck asks his ex, laughing at Jade, all four adults knowing Jade is glaring at them through the bunny head.

"Definitely." Tori says, nodding.

 **That's it for this. Hope everyone enjoyed Jade dressed as a pink, less creepy/homicidal Bonnie.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Wild Times Ahead

**Thanks to Invader Johnny for allowing me to do this. I wasn't originally going to make this a series, but I had the idea to after talking to Johnny, and he gave me permission to do this since it's inspired by his series** _ **'Parenthood'**_ **. Though I'm not using Tawny, Danielle, Tony, Foxy, or any storylines, the fact that it's a series of one-shots focused on Tori and Jade as parents, and their children. Or child, in this case, since it's only Cat. Another key difference is that, in** _ **'Parenthood'**_ **, Beck is not someone they want near their, or any, children. In here, he's a nice guy and they're okay with him around.**

 **I wanted to get that out there so no one thought I was stealing his idea and changing it. It's not stealing, I assure you, since he gave me the full go ahead and even helped me plan out this one. You'll notice that the newest member of their family bears a resemblance, at least in that it's not a typical member of the family and doesn't join by an expected means, to how a certain white fox joins the family in** _ **'Parenthood'**_ **. Again, not a stolen idea and changed. Invader Johnny okayed this and helped me plan this.**

 **So, again, huge thanks to Invader Johnny. Not only for everything I already mentioned, but the new name of this series. Credit goes to him in a lot of ways with this series. And I seriously recommend checking out** _ **'Parenthood'**_ **. It's a good series, and humorous at times, serious in others, and all around entertaining.**

 **Now, onto the second part of my newest collection of one-shots.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Original idea is inspired by Invader Johnny's introduction of the family pet Foxy in** _ **'Parenthood'**_ **.**

 **No POV**

"Who's bright idea was it to have kids?" Tori groans, falling into bed with her wife as their thirteen year old daughter Cat finally falls asleep, the young teen getting the same bug that has seemed to hit most of her classmates at the beginning of Spring.

"Technically, yours and Beck's. I just took over caring for her." Jade says, eyes still closed as her wife strips down to her bra and panties and climbs into bed, the couple cuddling. "How bad is she?" She asks, concerned for her daughter.

"Same as usual, but the medicine has finally kicked in. But you need to get more. We're almost out, and I know we'll need it tomorrow." Tori says, eyes closed, as she acts as small spoon with her wife.

"Why do I have to get it?" Jade asks, her hands wrapping around Tori's midsection, starting to doze off again.

"Because I'm staying home to take care of her, because I've built up a defense against the bug thanks to Trina and me getting sick all the time as kids, and you have no defense because you haven't gotten sick a day in your life." Tori answers, her voice low as she dozes off. "Which is seriously messed up, you know?" She adds, asleep a moment later.

"Not my fault I hated leaving the house when I was younger and my father never let us have a yard, just a walled in area connecting the house to garage." Jade mumbles, falling asleep herself, the door open in case Cat wakes up and needs help again.

A little under eight hours later, as Jade is driving home from the local drug store with a few extra bottles of the cold medicine that helps Cat, three bottles of the nighttime variation and two of the daytime, she's forced to skid on the brakes when a small animal, dark brown and not bigger than game controller, runs across the street far enough away for Jade to see, but close enough for her to double take. "Is that a wolf?" The pale woman asks, undoing her seatbelt and opening her door, leaving the car on and door open as she looks for the tiny wolf she saw moments ago, finding it in the brush on the other side of the street.

Unsurprisingly, it takes her a while, almost half an hour she figures, to coax the small animal to her, finding out indeed it is a wolf. "You are not native to this area, are you?" Jade asks, picking up the scared animal and petting it. Thinking 'screw it', she takes the wolf, a female she notes after some investigation, and heads to her car, intent on giving the wolf a bath as Tori checks on Cat. Or, vice versa, since Cat has a tendency to want Jade to care for her when she's awake and sick, but preferring her mother at night when she's sick.

"Uh, I asked you to get medicine. Not an animal." Tori says as Jade hands her the bag of medicine, a slumbering Cat on the couch in the living room.

"I found her on the side of the road. Or, really, she found me and ran out in front of me." Jade says, setting the daytime medicine in front of Cat before putting the bag on the counter in the kitchen. "What should we do with her?" She asks, turning the sink on, glad Tori does the dishes every time one is used, and setting the wolf in the empty sink as the water warms up.

"First and foremost, since when do you like animals?" Tori asks her wife, watching as Jade grabs an unused bottle of dish soap and puts some in the sink, presumably on the wolf to give her a bath. "Secondly, why bring it here and care for it instead of going to a vet or something?" She asks, walking over to the sink and watching the pup's coat go from dark brown to a dark grey, showing how dirty she was as Jade washes her.

"Okay, I'm not an animal person, but I do have a heart. Besides, how often do you see wolves in LA? Especially this part of LA, away from a zoo?" Jade asks, figuring the dirt and mud on the wolf was recent with how easily it comes off. "And I brought her here because she seems to be a rare breed for this part of LA, and you know some of those vet people like hard to find animals. They might work at vets and stuff, but that doesn't mean they won't hesitate to sell a rare animal to a collector or something." She says, using more dish soap on the wolf's legs.

"What are you two doing by the sink?" The couple hear from behind them, the voice hoarse from coughing and showing how stuffed her nose is. "Is that a puppy?" Cat asks, a smile forming on her face.

"Not exactly, Cat." Tori answers, watching her wife shut the water off and grab an old towel. "Your momma found a wolf, apparently, and brought it here." She says, raising an eyebrow as Jade dries the wolf. "Which is odd because she wouldn't even get me a stuffed wolf at the fair, yet she doesn't seem to have a problem with a live one in our house." She mumbles the last part so only Jade can hear her.

"What's her name?" Cat asks, walking over to Jade and the wolf, gently raising a hand to pet the wolf who seems to lean into Cat's hand.

"Look, Cat. I know you've always wanted a pet, but that's a wolf. They're not legal to have as pets." Tori says, not wanting anyone to get into trouble, or her father to find out they have an illegal pet in their house.

"We'll be fine, Tori." Jade says, handing then now dry wolf to Cat, watching as the young teen gently sits in a chair and sets the wolf on her lap to play. "Besides, worst case scenario, we explain how we found her and they take her from us. It won't be that bad." She dismisses, setting the towel on the counter for now.

"Worst case scenario is we go to jail, Jade." Tori deadpans, glaring at her wife. "You're the one who watches _'Orange Is The New Black'_ , so tell me if having a wolf is a pet isn't something they'll put you in jail for. And besides, _I_ didn't find the wolf. _You_ did." She points out, sighing when Jade doesn't react and Cat just keeps playing with the wolf.

"I'm gonna name you 'Nailah'." Cat says, picking up the wolf and heading into the living room.

"Oh, don't name it." Tori says, watching Cat leave.

"Face it, Tori. The wolf stays." Jade says, pecking Tori's lips. "If you were so against it, why didn't you call your dad already?" She asks rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

"Shut up." Tori answers, pushing past Jade and heading into the living room with Cat. "Oh, of course she's asleep already. And the wolf sleeps with her." She says, groaning softly at the sight of her daughter sleeping again, with the difference being the young wolf asleep on her chest.

"Well, that was quick." Jade says, pulling Tori into a one-armed side hug, both watching their daughter. "I'll get a collar and tag tomorrow. We'll also have to call Puckett. You know she's good with animals." She says, pulling Tori to the love seat.

 **And that's the end of this one. I felt like ending it this way because there will be a part two, and I don't want these chapters to get too much past 1500 words, not counting author's notes.**

 **Another idea I borrowed from** _ **'Parenthood'**_ **, hope you don't mind Johnny, is having Sam come in, just in a different way. In here, she's an animal expert whose main focus in wild animals, so of course she's the go to for wolf info. I was going to use someone else, like Freddie, Sinjin, Burf even, but I wanted to go with Sam instead.**

 **Side note, I wrote this at midnight and finished it a little after one in the morning. Did it turn out good or bad in your opinion?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. 7 26 44 50 69

**Here's the third chapter. This one takes place on Cat's eighteenth birthday, even though I'm posting this on Elizabeth Gillies' birthday. I chose to write this since I'm still having writer's block for a few other things, and since I work Bingo a couple times a week, I have experience with this. Jade's opinions are my own, based on the few times I've played Bingo (her luck at the game is similar to mine), and Cat's is based on a few people I know who play. As for Tori's role, I'm basing her on my work experience, with the only difference being I'm not a Bingo caller.**

 **The name of this, the five random numbers, are numbers used in bingo under each five letters. The first two are a reference to Jade's birthday, July 26, and the other three are just random.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Cat's Eighteenth Birthday**

"Happy birthday Cat." Tori and Jade say to the still half asleep brunette with dark red streaks in her hair.

"It's too early for happy." Cat groans, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl to make cereal.

"It's 11:37." Jade deadpans, watching her daughter with an amused smirk.

"But it's Saturday. You're lucky I'm up so early." Cat says, reminding Tori and Jade of how Jade was at the same age.

"No, you're lucky it's your birthday, or I would've woken you up six hours ago with ice water and Otep blasting though the wireless speakers by your bed." Jade answers, Tori sipping her glass of orange juice as she watches her wife and daughter.

"You mean like you did two years ago?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow at Jade.

"No. I used room temperature water and blasted Metallica when she turned sixteen. This year was special. I had a huge bucket with cold water and ice, and Otep's 'Atavist' album synced up. But now, you wouldn't let me this year because of her wetting herself two years ago." Jade counters against Tori, smirking when Cat glares at her, a blush forming on the youngest woman's face.

"I did not wet myself!" Cat yells, her bowl of Raisin Bran forgotten.

"That's not what your underwear said that year." Jade says under her breath.

"Anyway, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Tori asks, stopping another Cat-Jade argument.

"Bury momma in the backyard?" Cat asks, turning her attention back to her cereal.

"No." "Our backyard is less grass than you think." Tori and Jade say simultaneously. "How about Beck's? He has that huge yard and a garden along the one fence." Jade adds, ignoring Tori's sigh as she and Cat plan Jade's death.

"How about I bury you under Nailah poop?" Tori chimes in, the five year old wolf, Tori still not believing she's legally a member of the family now and no one got in trouble, perks up at the mention of her name and walks over to the three women, her tail wagging.

"She doesn't poop that much, Tori." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, your birthday?" She asks Cat as Nailah walks up to Cat and licks her hand.

"Well, mom works tonight, doesn't she?" Cat asks, looking at Tori.

"Yeah. And?" Tori asks, finishing her orange juice and heading over to the sink to wash it.

"Well, since I'm eighteen, I can finally play those rip offs, right?" Cat asks, eating her breakfast.

"You want to play Bingo for your eighteenth birthday? That's it?" Jade asks, not believing Cat could want something so simple.

"Yeah." Cat answers with a nod.

"Okay. Sure. I'll pay." Jade says, looking to Tori for approval.

"Remember, doors open at five, packages are twelve for the first and eight for any after, specials come in the packages." Tori says, filling Jade and Cat in on the prices of everything.

"What about food?" Jade asks, still not used to how well Tori knows the rules of the Bingo she works at, even though she's been working it twice a week for a few years.

"There's a kitchen, the food varies by price but is all good. You don't have to eat there, though. You can stop by somewhere and eat first or grab something and bring it with you." Tori says, putting the now clean cup in the drainer. "Until then, however, Aunt Trina is having a 'surprise' party for you at her house. Get ready and we can head over." She tells Cat, using air quotes for 'surprise' since Trina posted online about Cat's birthday and that Tori and Jade shouldn't make any plans.

"Fine. But I'm bringing Nailah." Cat says, finishing her cereal and washing it before heading up to shower and change.

"If she poops on aunt Trina's new shoes, I'll buy her that special treat she likes." Jade says, rubbing her arm and laughing after Tori slaps her. "Oh, like you wouldn't laugh at that." She tells her, getting up. "By the way, we have about a half hour or so before Cat'll be ready. Want to have fun?" She asks, pressing her tank top covered breasts into Tori's face.

"Sure." Tori says, standing up and leading Jade to the stairs. "After Nailah pees on your new band shirt." She adds before backing up and laughing.

 **Five Hours Later**

"I can't believe Nailah actually pooped on your aunt Trina's new boots." Jade says, laughing, as she looks over the pictures from Cat's party at Trina's, particularly a picture of Nailah squatting over Trina's newest pair of boots before anyone noticed. An interesting story since Trina was wearing them at the time.

"And I can't believe you took pictures of that." Cat says, putting a new pair of shoes on, a gift from Trina, as they get ready to leave, Nailah resting on the couch.

"Could you blame me? It's hilarious." Jade says, setting the picture as her background on her phone.

"Mom's gonna kill you." Cat says, standing up and putting some money in her pocket.

"No, she won't." Jade says, grabbing her purse. "Your grandpa David won't let her." She says, smiling at Cat.

Fifteen minutes later, Jade parks in a parking spot in front of the main doors of the Bingo parlor Tori works at, each leaving the car with bags from Arby's in hand. "Uh, we still have almost twenty minutes before they open." Cat says as they head to the doors to go in.

"The doors are already unlocked and open. Why wait out here when we can eat inside?" Jade asks, opening the doors.

Shortly after they sit down, claiming the seats directly in front of the Bingo machine, Tori walks over to them and hugs them, giving Jade a quick kiss. "You're lucky you're not trouble makers, or you wouldn't be aloud in yet." She tells them, stealing one of Jade's mozzarella sticks.

"You're lucky I love you, or I'd cut your hand off for stealing my stick." Jade counters, taking the mozzarella stick back.

"I'm gonna be sick." Cat says, rolling her eyes.

"So, still dying steaks of your hair red, I see." A new voice, male, says from behind them.

"Uh, excuse me?" Cat asks, staring at the man, not recognizing him.

"Cat, you remember Brent. He's the one that got me the job here." Tori reminds Cat, noticing the caution in Jade's eyes.

"You two here to play?" Brent asks Jade and Cat, moving around the front of the table and leaning against the Bingo machine.

"No." Jade says, cutting off Cat's or Tori's answer. "We're here to win." She says confidently.

For the next hour, Tori talks with her wife and daughter until it's time to start working, the half-Latina selling packages at the door before she starts calling.

Following her, Jade and Cat look around, seeing that the large room has filled up more than they noticed. After Jade pays for their packages and early bird packages, they head down to their seats and relax until the game starts.

"Hey, it's Tori's dyke wife. What's up Jade?" A new voice, unrecognized by both Jade and Cat, says in front of Jade.

"What'd you just call me?" Jade asks, glaring at the large, overweight man standing before her. "Do you call my wife that behind her back?" She asks, standing up and glaring at him.

"What? It's just a word." The guy says, shrugging.

"Just a word? Seriously? It's a derogatory term, you fat fuck. And if I hear you say that again, I'll make you lose about three hundred pounds. Got it?" Jade asks, ready to jump over the table and slam the guy into the Bingo machine.

"Uh, everything okay here?" Brent asks, stepping between the guy and the table before any more words are said.

"This fat fuck called me a word I refuse to say in front of my daughter. And he says it's 'just a word'." Jade tells Brent, glaring at the big guy.

"I don't see the fucking problem here." The big guy says, glaring back at Jade.

"What word?" Brent asks, trying to keep things calm.

"Starts with a D, rhymes with bike." Cat fills in, knowing her pale mother is ready hurt.

"We talked about you using words like that, Ralphie." Brent says, turning his attention away from Jade. "I told you last time, if you say anything like that again, you're out. We get quite a few gay and lesbian people here, and you going around saying the D word and F word are causing problems. So go." He says, gently pushing him away.

"Fat piece of shit." Jade says, loud enough for 'Ralphie' to hear.

"Momma, enough." Cat says, placing her hand on Jade's elbow.

"Fine. But if I see him again, he's dead." Jade says, sitting down and breathing deeply to try to calm herself down.

As the day continues, Jade started noticing a pattern. Within a few numbers, she seems to be set on Bingos, but the final number or numbers she needs never get called. But, her daughter has a different set of luck. Like Jade, she gets set within a few numbers. Unlike Jade, however, Cat manages to get a few Bingos throughout the night.

"I need to have a chat with my lovely wife." Jade said during half-time, when Tori goes from calling Bingo balls to selling rip offs on the floor.

Needless to say, the best Jade did all night was winning five bucks on a one buck rip off. Cat, on the other hand, won six games, splitting four of the games with one other person each time, winning thirty each on the games she split, sixty on each game she won herself, and winning a hundred on a rip off game.

"You owe me 350 bucks." Jade tells Tori as they get ready to leave that night, Cat adding her winnings to the money she brought with her.

 **Well, Jade barely won anything, Cat won a lot, and Jade probably regrets buying Cat's packages. What did you all think of this?**

 **As I said, Jade's experience at Bingo is close to mine. I never won at Bingo, but I decided to give Jade a win or two. The characters Brent and Ralphie are based on two people I know, but their names are changed. 'Brent' is someone I work with, and 'Ralphie' is a player who, even though it's only been once, seems to have no problem using the D and F words associated with gays. The difference here is that Ralphie here is a dick, where the one I know is a pretty decent guy but just doesn't see the problem with those words.**

 **Anyway, hope you all liked this and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Their Story part 1

**Sorry I took so long to get something out. I've had writer's block for a while, and I only thought of this to post something. I originally had a different idea for this, but it's 10:30 at night, and I don't remember the original idea. So, instead, I thought of this, and I don't remember if Jade and Tori were friends when Tori was dating Beck, so because I'm too lazy to check a previous chapter, they were frienemies/rivals in high school but became friends prior to Tori and Beck dating. If I have any continuity errors with previous chapters, I apologize. It's been a while since I last wrote them, and I haven't read over them before writing this. So if there are any errors, feel free to let me know, and I'll fix what I can. Though, I might keep Tori and Jade's past as it is in here since I don't really feel like changing that from a previous chapter.**

 **So, without further delay, here's how Tori and Beck met, started dating, and got enganged. Part two will have when they got married, had a daughter, got divorced, and Tori and Jade got together. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters/songs seen below.**

 **No POV**

When Tori Vega was fifteen years old, she met who would be her husband in six short years. And though it wasn't a 'love-at-first-sight' moment, they bumped into each other, apologized, then walked away in opposite directions only to see each other again during lunch, it was the moment that lead Tori and Beck, the boy she bumped into, to where they are now, to adults in their mid-late twenties (27 to be exact) watching their daughter sleep on Jade West's, Tori's old school rival and now wife, lap while an old Disney movie plays on the flat screen t.v. As the scene plays, both Tori and Beck think back to their first meeting, and the rest of the day.

 **Tori POV**

 **12 Years Ago**

Normally, the first day of school isn't a concern when you've gone to the school for a few years and you've gone to school with virtually everyone there since Kindergarten, but when your older sister ('By one year', she never lets me forget) rushes you because there's a new boy in school and she wants to know what he looks like, you're not exactly in a stress free mindset. Though, this might have more to do with her waking me up an hour before my alarm, only to tell me I can't use the shower because she used all the hot water, again, and rush you out the door, half asleep, hungry, and wondering where your cop father keeps his back-up gun at home, then leave me in the hallway to look for said new boy.

With a sigh/eye roll as she jogs away, I head for my locker, now not so happy it's not even a yard away from the main entrance since I don't see any of my friends, it is a half hour before I usually get here, after all, and open it to put my afternoon books away.

Turning around after closing the locker door, I head to the first floor cafeteria where they sell quick breakfasts of toast, bagels, multiple cereals with pints of milk, various fruits, and orange juice, I bump into someone. Barely looking up, I see a teenaged boy around by age, his hair a darker shade than mine and shoulder length, give a quick apology before heading down the locker hall.

"Must be new. That or he's as awake as I am and doesn't remember his locker combination or something." I mumble as I resume my trek for breakfast, pulling a five out of my wallet to pay for my bowl of 'Cinnamon Toast Crunch', milk for the cereal and to drink, a pint of orange juice, and a banana.

"You're here early." A familiar voice says behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I see Jade West, a girl around my height with long, curly brunette hair with various colored stripes through it, today she went with dark green, blood red, and white I notice, strutting towards me. "Let me guess. Trina wants to meet the new kid?" She asks, choosing today, or this moment at least, to be friends instead of rivals.

"Congratulations. For your correct answer, you win a banana." I say, pushing the yellow fruit towards her. "What are you doing here so early?" I ask, raising an eyebrow when she gives me a dollar for the banana.

"My dad left for a business trip, and my newest step-mom threatened 'mommy-daughter time' before school today. So, after I got dressed, I left like a bat out of hell and rode my bike here." Jade answers, peeling the banana and taking a bite. "You see the new kid yet?" She asks after swallowing her bite.

"I don't know. Maybe." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "I bumped into someone on my way here. I didn't get a good look at him, but he didn't look familiar, looked kinda lost, and had somewhat fluffy hair to his shoulders." I say after seeing her confused look.

"Yep, that's him. Becket 'Beck' James Oliver. Born ten days before you, same month and year, and recently moved here from Canada." Jade says, nodding with a displeased look on her face.

"You stole his school records, didn't you?" I ask, knowing that's where she got that info from.

"It's not stealing if you never leave with them." Jade says as more students start to file in, a smirk on her face. "Later Vega. Thanks for letting me eat your banana." She says with a wink as a senior walks by us, laughing when he stops and stares at us with wide eyes.

"One of these days, I'm sewing your lips shut." I tell her as she walks away, going back to eating my now soggy cereal.

"Promises promises." I hear as she leaves the cafeteria.

 **No POV**

 **Present**

Looking around, knocked out of her daze by her daughter Cat's jumping on her stomach, Tori smiles and lifts the almost three year old up. "You ready for your birthday in a few weeks?" She asks, knowing Cat can't answer properly yet, smiling when the two year old giggles and tries to get closer to her mother.

As Tori plays with Cat, Beck thinks to when he and his ex first started dating, a small smile on his face as he remembers that day.

 **Beck POV**

 **11 Years Ago**

"For the last time, stop sitting with us." Jade tells me as I sit down across from her and beside Tori.

"Relax, Jade. I invited him." Tori says, rolling her eyes at her friend's behavior.

"Why?" Jade asks, staring at Tori. "Oh, Goddess. Don't tell me you two are fucking?" She asks, a disgusted look being sent my way as she gags slightly.

"No!" Tori says, louder than intended. "Unlike that slut Justine B, I still have my virginity and no rug burns on my back." She says, lowering her voice.

"Or knees. Or palms. Or elbows. Or ass. Or tiny tits." Jade lists, smirking when the 'school mattress' walks by. "Oh, did I offend you?" She asks with fake innocence. "Good. Walk away before your massive vagina swallows the school whole." She says, waving her off. And, with Jade's ability to make anyone, even a gang member who once killed twenty people (or so he claimed until he slapped Jade's ass a few months ago) piss himself and see every God and Goddess in known religion, Justine quickly did as commanded.

"You know, one of these days, you're going to meet someone not afraid of you." I point out as I eat my lunch, glad I brought my own since the school lunches look pre-chewed. And that's the pizza and sandwiches. I don't want to see the soup.

"She already has." Tori says, proving her point by throwing her dirty napkin at Jade, smiling when it bounces off of Jade's head, down onto her breasts (I agree with Tori that Jade should start wearing less cleavage revealing tops. She's sixteen and they're not easy to miss) and then her tray of food. "What?" She asks when a student a few feet away from me stares at her with fear in her eyes.

"Stop staring at my tits." Jade says, snapping me and every other student, both male and female, who was staring at where the napkin bounced off of, and looking up. I was at least smart enough not to get caught since I looked away after noticing where it bounced. What? You want Jade West skinning you alive? I sure don't. "Anyway, back on subject. Why is _he_ sitting with us?" She asks, nodding towards me.

"I invited him, as I already said. We have a project to work on, so I invited him to lunch to plan it." Tori answers, handing Jade a napkin, clean this time, to clean up where the previous napkin touched both her and the table.

"You working after school?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow.

"My house. Dad's picking us up." Tori says, eating her lunch.

"Have fun, Becky." Jade says, smirking. "Tell your dad to call me if he needs help getting rid of a body without getting blood all over the place." She says seriously as she casually goes back to eating her lunch.

"She's joking, right?" I ask, eyes widening when Tori doesn't answer and mirrors Jade, casually eating her lunch. "Is it too late to write a will?" I ask to no one in particular, not liking the smirk growing on Jade's face.

Of course, as I found out when my dad picked me up from Tori's, I learned that although Jade was joking about the body removal, I should've taken the warning more seriously. After all, I asked Tori out, she said yes, then we kissed. All with her father in the kitchen. With the very sharp kitchen knives.

 **No POV**

 **Present**

Knocked out of his thoughts when Jade 'accidentally' hits him on the head as she passes by with Cat in her arms, Beck shakes his head and looks around, forgetting he was at his ex's house hanging out and planning Cat's party. "What'd I miss?" He asks, standing up and following Tori and Jade to the stairs.

"Tori and I ate each other out, Cat poisoned you, and my father-in-law is writing up the suicide letter you'll be found with." Jade says, a serious look on her face, as she heads towards Cat's room.

"Relax." Tori says, calming down the freaked feeling she noticed I was experiencing. "You won't feel a thing, and my dad's writing it with your laptop. No one will know what really happened." She says dismissively, stopping me from going in with them. "But she's lying about us eating each other out."

"I knew what. You two don't do anything sexual around Cat." I say, hoping she's joking about the fake suicide letter and the poisoning.

"Go home, Oliver. We got a baby girl to put to bed and you're not welcome here anymore. Thank you for playing, feeding, and changing Cat when she pooped on you, and thanks for the new screensaver on my phone by the way, but after we put Cat to bed, we're showering and going to bed too. So, adios, Senor Oliver. See you at the party." Jade says, handing Cat to Tori then pushing me away.

"I need more male friends." I say, making my way down the stairs, realizing I hang out with the mother of my daughter and her wife more than I do Andre and Robbie.

 **Jade POV**

As Beck leaves and Tori cleans and changes Cat, I think back to the day I realized how I really saw Tori and the day that broke my heart. Okay, so I didn't actually have a broken heart, but I wasn't too happy about it.

 **Six Years Ago**

After graduating high school, the four of us (a nerdy boy named Robbie joined our group senior year because he and Beck became quick friends) postponed college. Now, a few years later, the four of us sit in our old school, the school having a mini concert open to the public, watching as the new music teacher, Andre Harris, plays piano with the school band and a group of seniors fail to sing 'Livin' On A Prayer'.

"If they don't shut up in the next five seconds, I'm skinning them alive for killing that song." I say through gritted teeth, getting nods of agreement from Robbie and Tori, Beck zoning it out by listening to music on his iPod. "Cheater." I say, pulling the earbuds out.

"Dude, we've been over this. I'm the lead, not you." One of the guys, a stereotypical surfer boy with short bleach blonde hair and a tan, stopping the screeching and staring at the guy playing bass, the idiot wannabe rockstar still holding the microphone to his mouth.

"Okay, that's enough." Andre says, pressing a button to shut off the mics before announcing that the five minute intermission is starting.

"Well, they suck." I say, getting up and walking over to the snack table, grabbing a plate and filling it with nacho cheese Doritos. "What? It's all they have that doesn't look like snot." I say, seeing the looks from Tori and Beck.

"Can I talk to you in private, Tori?" Beck asks his girlfriend of five years, both ignoring the gag I let escape at the thought of Tori still dating him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. We'll be back." Tori says, hesitant to leave since the words 'we need to talk' or 'can we talk in private' rarely end well for couples.

Five minutes later, after getting to know and becoming somewhat friends with Andre, Tori and Beck return, a wide smile on Tori's face and a satisfied smile on Beck's. "If you tell me you two had a quickie, I'm cutting his dick off." I whisper to Tori when we sit down for the second half to begin and Andre announces a female group will be coming out to sing 'I Love Rock and Roll'.

"No. Don't be gross, Jade." Tori says, showing me her left hand. Specifically, the ring around her ring finger. "Beck proposed in the locker hallway, where we bumped into each other his first day." She says, gushing and near vibrating in her seat.

"What?" I whisper, ignoring her excitement, as I stare at the diamond ring around her finger.

 **It is now 11:45, so I'm ending part one here. I can't promise when part two will be out, but I'll try for before the end of October or early November. I also have another idea involving Nailah, the wolf from chapter 2 that becomes the family pet. I'll start that when I'm done with the next chapter.**

 **I know I said in my _'Defensive'_ two-shot that I'd be working on a remake/rewrite of my zombie fic, I just wanted to get this out since I forgot about it when I wrote it a while ago. Sometime this week, I'll have the first chapter of the rewrite out.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Cat's XMas Gift

**Sorry I haven't posted 'Their Story part 2' yet. I'm still working on it, and I had to rewrite it once already because I messed up some continuity after rereading some previous chapters.**

 **Just a quick Christmas one I thought would be fun to write. In this, Cat's eighteen, and Tori learns a very important lesson about Jade and shopping.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"Wake up, Cat." I tell my daughter, nudging her in attempt to wake up.

"Sleep." Cat mumbles, turning onto her stomach and using her pillows to hide her face.

"That's my girl." Jade says, a proud smirk on her face, from the doorway.

"Think you can wake her up?" I ask her, staring at her over my shoulder.

"You've got yourself a bet." Jade answers, strutting over to us. "If I wake her up in one attempt, you can't judge me for what I got Cat for Christmas." She says, not giving me time to question her when she leans down to where Cat's head should be and, after taking a quick deep breath, yells into our daughter's ear. "WAKE UP NOW, CATARINA, OR SO HELP ME GODDESS YOU'LL NEVER LIVE TO SEE THE NEW YEAR!" She yells, scaring me more than Cat.

"Who needs an alarm when you're my mother?" Cat says, sitting up and stretching. After throwing her pillows at Jade.

"Take a shower, change, do your hair, then head downstairs for breakfast. Thirty minutes." Jade says, leaving Cat's room.

"She scared more years off your life, huh?" Cat asks, getting out of bed and heading for her closet, her sleep clothes bunched around her stomach and ankles, her hair reminiscent of a lion's mane.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN?!" I yell, knowing by now I should expect Jade to be weird.

"More than we know." I hear Cat mumble as she grabs some clothes and heads for the bathroom to shower.

Twenty-six minutes later, Cat comes into the kitchen, her hair in a ponytail and dressed in a dark green dress with bright red lines going around the waist, neckline, and the skirt part of the dress, a smile on her face. "Merry Christmas." She says, hugging Jade then me. "What's wrong?" She asks, looking between me and Jade.

"Your mother was about to yell at me because, just before I woke you up, I told her she can't get mad at something. She wants to know what, and doesn't like that I said she'll have to wait." Jade says, putting a plate with two slices of French Toast, a scrambled egg, and a sausage patty, our usual Holiday breakfast.

"What did you do now?" Cat asks Jade, rolling her eyes.

"You'll see." Jade says simply, smirking as she walks past me and towards the living room. "Open your gifts when you're done. We have to be at your dad's by noon." She says, sorting the presents by owner.

Ten minutes later, Cat heads into the living room, me following suit, the last of her orange juice being finished. "Only six?" She asks, seeing the small pile.

"You dad, aunt, uncles, and grandparents are giving you the rest when we get to your dad's." I answer, rolling my eyes at her behavior.

"Kay kay." Cat says, sitting down and grabbing her first present, which turns out to be the obligatory ugly Christmas sweater, a gift from me, of a reindeer drunk under a Christmas tree. "At least it's not the drunk Santa one from last year." She says, smiling towards Jade.

Her next three gifts, my last two and the first of Jade's, are the blank CDs and DVDs I got her since Cat likes to download music and burn them to CDs to listen to at home or in her car, preferring them over using just her Pear Phone, and the new pair of shoes she wanted but didn't have the chance to get before. Jade's gift made us laugh, since it was an ugly Christmas sweater with Santa being dry humped by Rudolf as he himself humps his sleigh. "Where did you get that?" I ask, laughing as Cat puts it on over her dress, a proud smile on her face.

"eBay." Jade says, hugging Cat. "Here, open this one first." She says with an odd look.

"Whoa." Cat says, unwrapping the gift and opening the box. "Uh, why did you get me this?" She asks, attention on the gift.

"What is it?" I ask, moving to look in the box. "Jade, why did you get our daughter a dildo?" I ask, glaring at her.

"What? She's eighteen, and after I caught her going through our collection, I decided she needed her own." Jade says, shrugging.

"What makes you think I can fit something like this in me? I'm tiny." Cat asks, pulling the toy out and inspecting it, checking it's circumference with her index finger and thumb, her finger tips not meeting around the blood red rubber phallus.

"Open the next one." Jade suggests, mouthing 'you lost the bet' to me when our eyes meet.

"What, did you get her a strap on harness too?" I ask, glaring at her.

"No, of course not." Jade dismisses, waving an arm at me.

"You got me disinfectant wipes and lube." Cat fills in, pulling out the items for us to see.

"Merry Christmas." Jade says, smirking as she leans back.

 **Isn't Jade a good mother? I half wanted Cat to comment she might need a thicker one, but considering she's petite, too big might not be a good idea, and I figured Jade would supply some 'help' for Cat to try it when alone.**

 **On a scale of one to ten, one being a month and ten being until Cat's eighty, how long do you think Jade will have to go before she gets some loving from Tori? My guess? Fifteen, minimum.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and leave a review. It's my birthday today, so a review would be a nice gift. Unless it's mean. Then you deal with Gaz from** _ **'Invader Zim'**_ **.**

 **Merry Christmas, and Blessed Be.**


	6. Their Story Part 2

**Okay, I lied. I'll be working on another Nailah chapter next, but I wanted to finish the history arc. This takes place shortly after 'Their Story part 1' and shows Jade's thoughts from Tori and Jade getting married, and the moment they find out Tori's pregnant with Cat, and the birth.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing this so far, and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Jade POV**

The 'dreading day', as I've come to call it after I got the wedding invite months ago, finally arrives. Thanks to an early wake-up call from Tori, since I was picked to be her maid of honor over her sister, I'm showered and dressed, waiting for my ride (the afore mentioned sister who got passed over) to pick me up to go to the dreading, four hours earlier than Tori originally said.

"Hey, wake up. We have a wedding to get to." Trina says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How'd you get in my apartment?" I ask, heading for my front door, not caring if she's following or not.

"You gave Tori a copy of the key, she gave it to me." Trina answers, following me. "How come your dress looks better than mine?" I hear her whine behind me after I close and lock my door and head for the stairwell.

"Benefit of being the maid of honor, not a bridesmaid. I don't get the ugliest dress." I answer, detouring to the elevator instead. "So, any idea why we're getting called in early?" I ask, pressing the button for the elevator.

"She's a bride. She doesn't need a reason." Trina answers, following me into the elevator once it opens. "That, and apparently there was a problem with the catering and flowers." She shrugs, pushing her hair over her shoulder when the doors open a floor down from mine and a somewhat handsome guy (I don't have the heart, or care, to tell her he's gay) enters and stands between me and her.

"I thought you said you weren't needed at the wedding for a couple more hours?" Dean, the gay neighbor, asks as the elevator descends.

"Early morning call from the bride. I hate being the maid of honor, but it pisses of her sister, so I deal." I answer him, smirking at his laughter and Trina's glare. "Where you headed?" I ask, always getting along with him because he loves _'The Scissoring'_ , much to his boyfriend's chagrin.

"Breakfast run." Dean groans, sighing at the end. "Apparently, we're out of bread, and my lovely partner wants French Toast. Have fun at the wedding." He says, letting Trina and I out first when the doors open to the lobby.

"Not likely." I say as we leave, him going to the left towards his car and Trina leading me to the right towards hers.

"He's hot." Trina says once she opens the doors. "You his mistress, or something?" She asks, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes as she starts her car.

"No chance. He loves _'The Scissoring'_ as much as I do, and I'm as much his type as you are." I say vaguely, buckling myself in and glad I kept my apartment key on a chain around my neck and hidden under my dress, no easy task with a short chain and my chest.

"I'm every man's type." Trina dismisses, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Not if they like men too." I tell her simply, amused by the shocked look on her face. "Yeah, he's gay and is happily in a relationship with a girly-guy named Tony who hates horror movies."

The rest of the drive is in silence, with Trina focusing on the drive and me looking out the window, keeping my thoughts from what's about to happen. "Okay, what's the issue?" I ask after Trina parks and I see Tori outside the gazebo, her choosing the wedding/dreading at an outside area with a gazebo for the wedding itself and a building for the reception and for them to get ready.

"Robbie just called and said that the caterers cancelled, and the florist just called because the flowers I wanted are sold out." Tori says, dressed in a cotton robe and her hair in a messy ponytail, dragging me into the building and handing me her phone.

"Tori, chill the fuck out." I say, stopping her when she drags me into the room where she'll be changing into. "I'll call and get things organized. No caterer? Fine. Call Andre. He might be a music teacher, but the man loves his food. He'll easily get a caterer on board. No flower? Call Sikowitz. The crazy hippie has connections with film companies, and I'm sure he can get your flowers. Now sit down, and do your hair and make-up. Now." I order, calling Robbie back on Tori's phone.

An hour later, after getting things back on track, I stand in Tori's changing room, my back to her as she tries on her wedding dress. "How do I look?" I hear her ask, making me turn around.

"Damn." I say, staring at her. In the traditional white dress, Tori's dress is sleeveless, showing a small amount of her chest. Like most, if not all, wedding dresses, it poofs out from the waist, the layers making the dress seem multiple shades of white as it goes down to the floor, showing a hint of the heels she's wearing. On her arms, white lace gloves that go to her elbows, giving her an elegant look with how they blend with her skin.

"What do you think?" Tori asks, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"It looks good. You look gorgeous." I tell her honestly, admiring how her hair and make-up add to her looks. "Everything's good. Robbie got the caterer organized, and Sikowitz is bringing the flowers." I say, clearing my throat.

"You're not lying about the dress?" Tori asks, spinning around to show me the back and how it showers a bit of her upper back and shoulder blades.

"Hell no." I tell her, shaking my head. "So, when's this thing starting?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Everyone's arriving soon, I think." Tori says, turning to look at herself in the full-body mirror, lightly fixing her hair. "I can't believe I'm about to be Mrs. Beck Oliver." She says, giddy.

"Yippee." I deadpan, my good mood at how she looks dying quickly. "I'm going to make sure everything is ready. Your mom will be here soon to help with any last minute things." I say, leaving her.

"Jade? What's wrong?" I hear her ask just before the door closes.

 **Four Hours Later**

The dreading, as much as I don't like it, went off without a hitch. Beck stood at the alter, looking snazzy in his tux and his hair combed back and put in a ponytail, his best man Robbie behind him. Soon after, Tori came down the aisle, Andre playing the wedding march as she walks, looking gorgeous.

Flash forward through the vows, and I hear the two words I didn't want to hear from Tori. "I do." Two words that were said with a great deal of love, and two words that made me hate the man that said them back.

After the reception, after Tori and Beck drove away in the limo, I growl, knowing what's going to happen on their honeymoon. "Break her heart, I break your neck." I say before getting into Andre's car, Trina staying behind because she wanted to hit on one of Beck's friends.

A couple of years later, when I slowly started to feel comfortable with Tori and Beck's marriage, I get news I didn't want to hear. Tori's pregnant. And like the wedding, I was not only the first person Tori told once she found out, but I was also put in charge of the baby shower.

"Tori, that's months away. Why start it so early?" I ask as I'm dragged through the baby section of a clothing store.

"Because I want everything ready." Tori says, dragging me down the aisle, her hand over her three month bulge, that's not even there yet.

"You're only three months. Why not wait another couple of months if the kid's not due for another six?" I ask, not liking all the pink.

"I'd rather be ready in case he or she is early." Tori says, grabbing a pink onesie. "Aw, this is so cute." She says, eyes wide.

"Kill me. Kill me. Kill me." I whisper as I'm dragged through the store, hoping to slip away and grab a new shirt or something.

"Not for my child's god mother." Tori says, surprising me.

 **Six Months Later**

After six months, the day's finally here. Tori's laying in bed, about to give birth to her and Beck's daughter. The downside to this?

Beck's not here.

Two months before the baby shower, Tori and Beck got a divorce. Apparently, when Tori became pregnant, Beck didn't think he'd be a good father, and after talking, they got divorced and stayed friends, a fact I wasn't too keen on, to be honest.

"Here she comes!" Tori yells, breaking every bone in my hand with her grip as she gives birth.

"Fuck, I think I need a new hand." I whimper, too lost in my pain to see Tori's daughter being born.

"SHUT UP JADE! THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOUR DAMNED HAND!" Tori yells, giving one final push, officially becoming a mother.

"She's beautiful." I hear one of the nurses say, handing Tori her daughter after cleaning her off.

"She looks like an alien." I say, unable to stop myself. Regretting it when Tori squeezes harder, glaring at me.

"Never call my daughter an alien." Tori growls out, releasing my hand and holding her daughter. "Hola Catarina." She says gently.

"Catarina?" I ask, massaging my fingers.

"Named after my grandma on my dad's side." Tori fills me in, holding Catarina close to her.

"It's a nice name." I say, looking at her. "I'm your Tia Jade. I'm better than your Tia Trina." I tell her, ignoring Tori's small glare. "Beck's a fucking idiot." I whisper, the pain in my hand forgotten.

"I don't doubt that." We hear from the doorway. Looking up, I see Beck in the doorway, sheepish. "For what it's worth, I didn't miss the birth. I was in the doorway the whole time." I says, holding his hands up in 'surrender', walking towards us.

"How does it feel to be a daddy?" I ask, watching as Beck leans beside Tori and looks at his daughter.

"I don't know yet." Beck answers honestly, not looking away from Catarina.

"Good answer." I tell him, giving the divorced parents their room.

An hour later, when Tori went to sleep with baby Cat beside her, Beck and I leave. "How long have you liked Tori?" Beck asks as we walk out of the hospital.

"High school. You know that, idiot." I tell him, sticking with my temporary nickname for him.

"Not friendship like. Crush like." Beck clarifies, curious. "And don't deny it, Jade. I know you like her that way." He says, stopping me from heading for my car.

"Why do you care? Afraid you can't get Tori back?" I ask him, getting angry at him.

"No, nothing like that." Beck says, dismissing my thoughts. "I want to help you get her. I know she likes you too." He says, heading for his car.

"Wait, what?" I ask, staring at him.

 **And this is the end of their story, kinda. I know I haven't shown how Tori and Jade got together, but I felt this would be a good place.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked how this went.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
